conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kobidar
Konungsríkið Kobidar, commonly known as''' Kobidar', is an island nation South of Greenland in the Atlantic Ocean. It's Capital is Vaastväk, and it's largest city is Tràsvalünd. Etymology Kobidar was named after it's liberator and savior, Jónatan Kobidson. History ''See also: ''History of Kobidar '' Early History Kobidar was discovered by Leif Ericson in 1000 A.D. on his way to discovering Vinland. Leif appointed fellow Viking Oddr Thiostarson as ruler of the land. Thiostarson settled Kobidar, and became King. The Kingdom, known as Oddrsland, exported huge amounts of oil and whale meat. War of Independence The Kobin War of Independence, known commonly to the Kobin people as War of Independence, was fought between the early Kobin settlers and the Icelandic Vikings. The war started in 1017, when Kobin protestors sunk a cargo ship sent from Iceland that was set to unload and take it's pick of the Kobin crops. Iceland soon retaliated by sending 150 armed soldiers to Oddrsland (as it was known then) who occupied civilian households and generally wreaked havoc on the citizens of Oddrsland. Oddrsland massed a small army of about 90 men at arms and killed or captured at least 110 of the soldiers with a well coordinated sneak attack. The men at arms held the captured soldiers hostage, asking for the promise of Independence for their return. Revolution of 1536 In 1536, a soldier named Jónatan Kobidson became fed up with King Hinrik and his seemingly never ending greed. Kobidson massed a small army to combat the king, who had claimed most of the island's game, livestock and mines as his own. Kobidson eventually defeated the King, by promising his own men riches if they helped him. Hinrik was to be executed, but Kobidson took pity on the man, and cast him off in the direction of Iceland. Kobidson renamed his country as Kobidar, and became new King. It was then that Vaastväk was officially named capital of Kobidar. Uprising of 1856 In 1856, an organization known as Losa um fólk(free the people) demanded the downgrading of the King to a ceremonial role, with threats of war. King Adam III to step down, as he knew his weak military was no match for the heavily supported Losa um fòlk. He appointed Òskar Bewflesson as the first Prime Minister, and wrote up the first constitution. Eventually the revolts died out. World War 2 Kobidar fought with the Allies during WW2, sending a large amount of troops to Europe to combat the Nazis. Prime Minister Pétri Olgeirsson was killed while visiting occupied Denmark. This sparked a need to send many more troops and aid to the Allies. The eventual death toll of Kobin soldiers is unknown, though it is suspected to be in the thousands. War of the Pan-Handle The War of the Pan-Handle, was fought between the Kobidar Military, and the terrorist group Upplýstur Sjálfur and their followers. The war lasted 2 and a half months, from early February in 1986 to late May of the same year, with the eventual victor being Kobidar, although Upplýstur Sjálfur occupied 12 square miles of the pan-handle, including the town of Rösläsk. They called the town Upplýsta lýðveldið, claiming to be an independent nation for 28 days. Eventually, the extremists were pushed out of the town and most were arrested, including leader Astbjörn Abdullah. The town of Rösläsk was re-claimed, and heavier defense laws were put into place. Modern Era Kobidar has prospered under the leadership of Róbert Ármannsson, who has been Prime Minister for 37 years. Recently, construction for a new stilt city, Greja, has been started, along with the finishing of the Jolos Building, the tallest building in Kobidar. Geography and Climate Kobidar is 43,796 square miles in area, and is roughly the size of Denmark. Kobidar is mostly made up of tundra and pine forests, with a few mountain peaks on the Pan-Handle. The major cities are mainly in the South, where the climate is warmer. In the North is more rural country, consisting of untouched forests and mines. Natural Disasters Kobidar has a long history of earthquakes, as it is on a fault line. A major earthquake usually appears once every 10 or so years. The most major and damaging earthquake in Kobidar history was the Hävangí Earthquake of 1988. Fauna and Flora Kobidar's fauna includes a unique species of hawk, the Northern Ice Hawk, as well as the native Kobidar Whale. Kobidar also includes a large amount of deer, bears and various canine species. Government See also: ''Government of Kobidar Kobidar is a Constitutional Monarchy with a figurehead King/Queen and a Prime Minister, along with 10 Councilmen. The Prime Minister is elected every 6 years by the councilmen, who pick a Kobic political figure that is suited to the job of Prime Minister. Councilmen are elected every 8 years by popular accumulative vote by the people of Kobidar. Each city of Kobidar has a Governor that is appointed via popular vote by their respective city. The King/Queen has no political power, but is still highly respected and protected. The King/Queen and their family live in the Vaastaväk Royal Palace, while the Prime Minister resides and works in the Kobid Building. The Councilmen and the Prime Minister meet every month at the Grand Hall at Vaastväk for the 2 day Council Session. Laws ''See also: Laws of Kobidar Law Making The process of making laws in Kobidar is as follows: A proposal is brought up during the 2 day Council Session every month. Eight of the ten Councilmen have to vote "yes" on the proposal for it to pass. If seven or less Councilmen vote "yes" on the proposal, it is dropped until the next session. If and when the proposal passes, it is brought to the attention of the Prime Minister during the next Session. The Prime Minister can either pass or veto the proposal. If the proposal is passed, it goes into action the first of the next month. If the proposal is vetoed, however, it is brought to the Governors of Kobidar. If 70% or more of the Governors vote "yes" on the proposal, it passes. If less than 70% of the Governors vote "yes" on the proposal, it is dropped until next session. Law Enforcers The Kobidar National Police(KNP), enforces all of the laws of Kobidar. Each city of Kobidar has their own police branch that handles crime in that jurisdiction. These are the KNP Rules: *A KNP officer has to have just cause to arrest an offender. *A KNP officer cannot shoot an offender unless the offender has put someone into immediate danger. *A KNP officer must let an offender know his/her rights (right to an attorney, right to be silent, etc.) *A KNP officer that is found breaking these rules can and will be arrested and prosecuted to the full extent of the law. Demographics Cities Kobidar's main cities are in the South where the climate is warmer. Farther North, small towns and settlements can be found. This is a list of the cities of Kobidar based on population: *1. Tràsvalünd: 309,874 *2. Vaastväk: 168,211 *3. Oddrsur: 117,438 *4. Eyklójyár: 92,587 *5. Reyðajör: 85,781 *6. Òfsyàsík: 70,544 Towns These towns are found more northward and a less populated due to the climate and weather. *10. Rösläsk: 47,131 *11. Tàröfòlðà: 39,968 *12. Hävangí: 27,291 *13. Hvàrfòld: 12,740 *14. Àðjöjík: 10,294 *15. Hàräföl: 9,101 *16. Gjísðàfur: 7,263 *17. Þöràkön: 4,721 Settlements These settlements are located in the far North, and are usually mining communities or rural establishments. *18. Öðísyär: 1,420 *19. Tàröbær: 941 *20. Jàvkyät: 605 *21. Kyàmàr: 275 *22. Ävkàlær: 129 *23. Einmana Bæ: 54 Religion Religion in Kobidar is mostly Christian, dominated by Roman Catholicism. Other religions are prominent as well. Christian: 86% *Roman Catholic: 58% *Lutheran: 26% *Seventh-day Adventists: 11% *Other: 5% Judaism: 8% Non-religious: 4% Other: 2% Economy See aslo: Economy of Kobidar Kobidar has a blooming economy, now that a new oil plant has been opened up in Hàräföl. Oil and mining is the main exports in Kobidar, as well as lumber and fishing. Kobidar is not a rich country, but it is not 3rd world as well. The largest source of coal mining in the country is the Svartur Rokk Mines in Tàröbær, which produces around 3 billion dollars worth of coal every year. Most factories are situated in big cities like Tràsvalünd, while smaller towns and settlements produce raw product. Farming and agriculture is not big in Kobidar, due to the harsh climate. Mines in Kobidar produce various kinds of minerals, including: gold, silver, coal, opal, quartz and copper. Mining, deforestation, and overfishing have all taken their toll on Kobidar, but recently due to stricter environmental restrictions, the environment is rebounding. Large amounts of untouched forests still remain as conservation area, much to the disdain of the lumber industry tycoons. Culture Sports Kobidar is home to a variety of sports, its most prominent being football (soccer). Other sports include basketball, cricket, tennis and volleyball. Leagues Football- -Kobidar Football Association (KFA) -Kobidar Atlantic Football League (KAFL) Basketball -Kobidar Basketball League (KBL) Baseball -Kobidar Association Baseball (KAB) Cricket -Kobidar Cricket Federation (KCF) Category:Country Category:Countries Category:Kobidar Category:Nearly Real World Category:Countries on Earth Category:Nations Category:Regions Category:Worlds